


Cringy Boyfriends

by obsessivechild



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Caring, Established Relationship, Illness, M/M, Teenagers, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivechild/pseuds/obsessivechild
Summary: Frank is always ill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i got ill so i decided to live my wanting to be looked after dreams through frank. i don't like being eighteen if it means looking after yourself.
> 
> short and shitty is how i would describe this. it is very fluffy.

Gerard's leather jacket smelt like smoke. A lot. It was a little damp from the rain and at first, Frank thought wearing it would make him feel colder. As usual though, Gerard was right and the jacket was surprisingly warm.

The sleeves were too long but that was normal for any large jacket. With his hood up, Frank felt toasty and small as he walked to school. Especially as Gerard's hand was clasped with his own.

The rain hadn't really eased up and Frank knew he was going to get a cold. That was part of the reason why Gerard had made him wear his jacket. It was probably too late already; Frank had already walked ten minutes to get to Gerard's house so he was already most of the way to drenched when Gerard had opened the door.

It was at times like these that Frank wished Gerard had a car. He knew how to drive but he never really got the chance to; his mum's car was always being used.

As usual, Gerard's expression when he saw Frank was one of guilt, like he was the one to make it rain down on him. He immediately took off his jacket and shoved it at him. After a small argument, Frank gave in because standing any longer in the rain was just going to give the definite oncoming cold more leverage.

He felt a little bad about taking the jacket but he knew Gerard would feel worse if he didn't. All Gerard had on was his own hoodie but he didn't look like he minded one bit.

They walked fast to get to school, walking as far away from the road as they could to avoid any car splashes. Frank had already been splashed twice.

They usually walked with Mikey as well but they hadn't waited for him. As soon as Frank had put Gerard's jacket on, they had gone. Gerard was attempting anything to stop Frank from getting sick but Frank had already accepted his fate. He wouldn't be surprised if he was sneezing by second lesson.

He had black, fingerless gloves on and Gerard always argued that they didn't do much. Frank liked them though so just stuck his tongue out at him if it came up. Gerard had sighed louder than usual when Frank had taken one of them off to hold Gerard's hand. Gerard had argued that he could still wear it and hold his hand but Frank knew that gloves ruined it slightly; you couldn't really feel or appreciate it as much with gloves on. And anyway, Gerard's hands were warm so that solved that problem.

They went to Gerard's locker when they made it to school. Mainly because it was next to a heater but also because if Mikey did catch them up, he would meet them there.

As usual, they got some stares and a couple of quiet remarks as they walked down the corridor. Frank always felt slightly smug holding Gerard's hand. Gerard was a senior and he would be eighteen in a few months whereas Frank was only a junior. He had only just turned sixteen. Also, in Frank's opinion, Gerard was the hottest guy in school. Not many people seemed to agree with him but he knew he was right.

And yeah, homophobia was still around but it was easily ignored by this point.

"Stand there." Gerard moved Frank to the right and placed him right in front of the heater. He had that worried expression on, the one he always got when Frank and illnesses were concerned. Which was often.

Gerard's hair was wet. If anything, he was the idiot for not putting his hood up. The chin length, black strands were sticking to the sides of his face and Frank thought he couldn't get any luckier. Why was the hottest guy in school going out with him?

Frank smiled at him to try and ease him. "I'm fine, don't worry."

Gerard's expression didn't change. He edged closer to move a strand of wet hair away from Frank's forehead. Frank smiled against his touch and said quietly, "I'll be fine."

"No." Gerard said straight out, adding a sigh, "You know how shit your immune system is."

Frank just shrugged because it was true. He wasn't about to admit it though.

"You need to take off your wet clothes." Gerard suddenly tried to take his jacket off Frank.

That just earned a giggle from Frank and he didn't attempt to help. "We're in school, Gerard. You can't undress me."

Gerard should have expected a reply like that when Frank was concerned. Nonetheless, his cheeks still tinted pink and he stopped pulling on the jacket. "I didn't... I..."

Frank just giggled again and moved up onto his toes to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. "You're so cute."

That just made Gerard's cheeks burn even more. He looked uncomfortable but managed to mumble, "You should still take off the wet clothes. Not in a... Not in a sexual way, I-"

Frank cut him off with another laugh. "Okay, I will. I promise to make it as un-sexual as possible."

Gerard ducked his head, not able to make eye contact anymore. He was so cute.

Frank took off the jacket and his hoodie because that was wet as well. He shoved his gloves into the jacket pockets and then hesitated. "My shoes are wet."

Gerard looked up again and bit his lip. "You can't really take off your shoes."

Frank made a dissatisfied noise. "But my toes are cold."

A sympathetic look spread across Gerard's face. "Sorry, Babe."

The never before used lovey-dovey name made Frank's chest twinge happily. He couldn't stop a grin from appearing. "It's okay. I'll be dead by tomorrow anyway."

He could feel the start of a head cold beginning. The end was near. Please, God, don't let it spread to his chest like last time.

"Thanks for waiting, Assholes." Mikey appeared out of nowhere. He looked pretty wet as well but his beanie had taken most of the damage.

Gerard sort of nodded in reply and took the wet garments out of Frank's hands, putting them in his locker.

Even though he was stood in front of the heater, Frank was feeling colder in just a t-shirt. He wasn't going to survive today. He ended up holding his arms in an attempt to preserve what little heat his body had left.

"Jeez." Mikey smirked at Frank, "You look like you're gonna keel over."

Gerard looked up from his locker in alarm, a worried look on his face. God sake, Mikey was not helping.

"I'm fine." Frank tried to smile without his teeth chattering.

"No, you're not." Gerard slammed his locker with a bit more force than he had obviously intended from the look on his face before turning back to his boyfriend. He held out his arms.

Frank was happy to receive the gesture and moved into them, taking in Gerard's warmth. How was he always so warm? He was like a hot water bottle.

Mikey snorted, which was his usual reaction to any coupley shit they did. It was his own fault, really; he was the person they hung out with most. Mainly because Frank had been his friend before he had become Gerard's boyfriend and Mikey liked to moan a lot about having to hang out with his brother. They both knew he wasn't that bothered though.

"Can I take you to Math with me?" Frank pouted against Gerard's chest. The only problem with Gerard being a senior was that they obviously didn't have any lessons together, not even lunch and that sucked.

Mikey had to deal with Frank's whinges and it had started since the day they had become a couple, over a month ago now. Frank still found it overwhelming, in a good way, and was definitely stuck in the honeymoon stage for life.

"I have Physics, sorry." Gerard squeezed him a little tighter.

Again, Frank had no idea why Gerard was going out with him. He had thought it was a massive long-shot asking him to the movies but when Gerard had nervously said yes, Frank decided to attempt something even further and kissed him at the end of the night. Again, he was surprised to find that Gerard actually reciprocated the kiss with a blush on his cheeks and a small smile.

It was a little awkward the next day at school but Frank had had enough by the end of the day and cornered Gerard by his locker, asking him what he wanted to do about it all. Gerard had looked a little shocked but admitted that he did like Frank.

Frank was obviously over the fucking moon and did an annoying, totally high school thing and asked him to be his boyfriend. Gerard said yes.

The bell rang which meant that it was time to part ways until break. Frank reluctantly pulled away but Gerard didn't let go until he had kissed him on the forehead. Frank grinned up at him and leant forward for a proper kiss. Gerard smiled and met his lips.

Frank's insides went gooey again as they pulled away. He vaguely registered Mikey making some strange noise in the background but that wasn't important. He moved to pick up his damp bag from the floor.

"Wait, Frank."

He turned curiously to see Gerard taking his hoodie off which was a very rare occurrence. In fact, Frank was sure he had never seen Gerard without it on.

"It's still damp but it might help." He held it out, his arms looking weirdly bare.

Frank just stared at it before looking back at Gerard.

"Just take it, Dumbass." Mikey grabbed it and threw it at Frank, obviously past caring anymore.

Frank caught it and smiled at Gerard as a thank you before pulling it on. It did feel and smell damp but there was also a faint smell of just _Gerard_. The fucking best.

"Come on, Loverboy." Mikey pulled Frank's arm and shoved his bag in his arms.

Frank let himself be dragged but he looked back to smile and wave at Gerard. Gerard waved back before going in the opposite direction.

Math dragged on forever and as always, Mikey was stuck with Frank's lovesick whines.

"Does he talk about me at home?"

Mikey rolled his eyes for about the twentieth time in the last ten minutes before muttering, "He doesn't shut up about you."

"Really?" Frank grinned widely. He was really loving the attention he was getting from this one guy he liked a fuckton.

"Yeah, it's all: _'Frank_ _said_ _this_ ' and _'Frank_ _did_ _that'_. Bla bla bla."

Mikey was seriously done with Frank's fascination with his brother but Frank could tell that secretly, he liked that they were together. Like, he was the one to introduce them and shit.

"That's cute." Frank settled on, realising he had been talking about Gerard nonstop for about fifteen minutes. He couldn't help it though, he was seriously hooked on this guy.

"By the way," Mikey suddenly said, not looking up from his worksheet, "You guys are a gross couple." He then added, "In a good way but also a gross way."

"Thanks?" Frank smirked, "Do you mean we're so adorable that it hurts?"

Mikey mumbled something under his breath before replying, "I wouldn't go that far."

That was it then; they had Mikey's blessing. It had taken five weeks but they had it.

The mushy, _grossness_ continued when it was break. They met by Gerard's locker again and he had a massive smile as soon as he saw Frank.

"How are you feeling?" He wrapped his arms around Frank to settle on his hips, looking down at him.

"Okay at the moment." He only had a bit of a runny nose and a slight headache so far. That could change quickly though.

"'Sup, Gays." Bob punched Gerard in the arm and Gerard frowned, rubbing it before settling back on Frank's hips.

"Finally: someone who will actually talk to me." Mikey had humour in his voice but the comment was still slightly offensive.

Frank turned to glare at him. "Fuck off." He felt like actually proving Mikey's stupid point now.

"We talk to you, Mikes." Gerard's voice had gotten quieter and Frank could tell that he felt guilty. Damn Gerard for being a considerate, nice person.

Frank looked down at his hands pressed against Gerard's chest. The hoodie's sleeves were covering them on account of it being a size large when Frank was a medium at best but usually a small. He felt cozy now that it had dried properly.

"I'm just joking." Mikey said from behind Frank but Frank didn't look at him. He preferred to look at the hottest guy in school instead.

Gerard was looking at his brother with a slightly worried expression but after a few moments, he realised that Frank was watching him and looked down. "Oh uh." His cheeks started going pink again, "What is it?"

Frank just grinned lazily at him. "I just like looking at you."

"Fucking hell." Bob cut in with a laugh, "I thought you guys would be over this cheesy shit by now."

"Never." Frank didn't move his eyes from Gerard's. Yeah, it did feel like it was cringy for other people to look at but Frank didn't give a shit. He was going to make the most of this relationship and his time with Gerard.

Gerard smiled and kissed him lightly. Frank would never get used to that.

The rest of the day just went downhill, health-wise. Well, for Frank anyway. As soon as he sat down in Spanish, his head started pounding and his throat was on the way to getting sore. Shit.

He had PE last and he spent most of it coughing on the bench. His teacher took him out of the game and made him stay there for the last half hour. Fuck getting sick, seriously.

Mikey walked him back to Gerard's locker at the end of the day where he was already waiting. He smiled and held his arms out ready to receive the grouchy bundle.

"I'm going over to Ray's. See you later." Mikey walked back down the corridor as soon as Frank was situated in his brother's arms.

"Okay?" Gerard said softly from above him.

Frank nodded against his chest but then his lungs betrayed him and made him cough a fuckton again. By the time he had finished, Gerard pulled away slightly and looked down at him with a worried expression.

"So no then." He sighed, squeezing him again. "I was hoping you would at least last a day."

That was very optimistic on Gerard's part. Frank was surprised that he had lasted as long as he had.

"When does that ever happen?" Frank smirked and pulled away to lace his fingers through Gerard's. He just wanted to go home now. At least it was Friday so he had the weekend to attempt to recover.

"Oh wait." Gerard let go to open his locker. He pulled out his jacket and Frank's hoodie from earlier. Frank had forgotten he had shoved them in there.

"Were you cold today?" Frank asked, eyeing up Gerard's bare arms.

Gerard shut his locker and made the face he always did when he was lying; a slight frown while his tongue licked his lips, "No, I was alright."

"Liar." Frank smirked, beginning to take off Gerard's hoodie.

"How do you always do that?" Gerard scoffed, pulling on the hoodie and handing Frank his own. "It's dryer than before but still kinda damp, sorry."

Frank was ill anyway, that wasn't going to affect him much more. "It's cool, don't worry." He pulled on the hoodie and Gerard continued to hold out his jacket so he pulled that on as well. It still smelt like smoke and it probably always would.

"Maybe you should stay at yours tonight." Gerard was pulling his bag back on and a contemplative look was across his face.

"What? No!" Frank was _not_ going home to wallow in his bed on his own. His mom worked Friday evenings so there would be no one around to give him sympathy.

"Well, if you're ill..." Gerard still didn't seem sure by his own suggestion. He obviously didn't _want_ Frank to stay at home but he was trying to be a caring boyfriend.

He held out his hand and Frank took it, smiling slightly before saying, "You said I could stay round yours."

"That was before you got sick." Gerard started leading them down the now more or less empty corridor

"But." Frank had been looking forward to this all week. He was _not_ going home. "Please? I'm not that bad."

Gerard eyed him up, a smile making its way onto his face. "Well... I do want you to..."

"I will then." Frank grinned back, "I'll be fine."

Gerard seemed to give in then because he sighed and looked forward again. They had reached the doors to outside.

"Fuck sake. How is it still raining?" Gerard stared out into the abyss of shitty, Jersey weather. It was pouring it down, even more so than before. He looked down to Frank. "Are your shoes still wet?"

Frank smiled guiltily, "Maybe."

Gerard rolled his eyes. "This is why you don't wear Converse when it's raining.

Frank's response was a shrug because come on, there was nothing he could do about it now. It was done.

Gerard seemed to be considering something before asking, "You want a piggyback?"

"All the way to your house?" Frank raised an eyebrow. Could Gerard even lift him?

"It's only ten minutes." Gerard rolled his eyes, letting go of Frank's hand and taking his bag off. "I don't want your feet to get any colder."

Cute and fucking considerate. Again, Frank questioned why Gerard was even with him.

"You'll have to carry my bag." Gerard held it out.

Frank looked at it before asking, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." A smile spread across his face. He seemed quite certain.

"Well... Alright." Frank took Gerard's bag and slung it over his shoulders. "I don't think you'll be able to lift me though."

Gerard scoffed at that before squatting slightly. "We'll just see. Get on."

It took an awkward leap from Frank and a tight grip from Gerard to make sure that Frank was stable on his back. It was surprising, really, that he made it on first time.

"Okay?" Gerard moved Frank up a bit before relaxing, his arms hooked around the other's legs.

"Yeah. Are you?" Frank was still convinced that he was too heavy for Gerard to lift but he actually seemed alright. Interesting.

Gerard turned his head slightly so he was almost speaking in Frank's direction. "Yeah. You're not actually that heavy. I swear my bag's heavier than you are."

Frank snorted. "That's because you carry a shitload of pens in it."

He shrugged because it was true and there wasn't really anything he could say about it. "Hood up." He instructed as he started walking carefully down the steps and onto the sidewalk.

Frank did as he said and pulled his hood up over his head. He then rested it against Gerard's shoulder. The sound of the rain and the movement of Gerard's walking underneath Frank was pretty relaxing so he closed his eyes.

The next thing he knew, someone was prodding him in the ribs. "Wake up."

Frank opened his eyes and frowned when he saw Mikey. "I... What?"

Mikey was standing over him and it was kinda creepy. "You gotta wake up, Man. We want to sit here."

It was then that Frank realised that he was lying down on a sofa. How long had he been asleep?

"Mikey!" He heard a voice from another room, "Did you just wake him up?"

Mikey turned and Frank could hear the smile in his voice. "Nope. But now he's up, we can play on the playstation."

"I thought you were going to Ray's?" Frank sat up slowly and fuck, his throat was burning.

"We decided it was better coming here since it was closer and it's still raining."

Frank registered the figure of Ray across the room, leaning against the wall. Gerard appeared next to him with a frown on his face.

"Fuck sake. He was really passed out. Why would you wake him?" Gerard came closer and glared at Mikey.

Mikey just seemed to shrug. "I got bored."

"Um." Frank interrupted himself with a coughing fit. It literally sounded like a demon was trying to escape his body. Or maybe it resembled a fork getting stuck in a garbage disposal.

Gerard was down next to him in an instant, rubbing his back and looking ridiculously worried.

"Dude, you should be used to this by now." Mikey said loudly to be heard over the sound of Frank dying. "Frank's sick every fucking week."

Frank finally stopped coughing enough to say, " _Two_ weeks, Motherfucker."

Mikey shrugged because it wasn't really something to be proud about.

"You want some painkillers?" Gerard asked, his hand still rubbing calming circles onto his back.

"Yeah." Frank smiled a small smile at him. Maybe he should have gone home after all. He felt like a bit of a burden now.

Gerard returned his smile before getting up and leaving the room.

Mikey took his place on the sofa and Ray sat next to him, the sounds of the playstation coming from the TV.

Frank groaned and rested his head against Mikey's shoulder. Why was it always him? At least he had Gerard to look after him. Before Gerard, he had mostly had to look after himself because his mom worked most of the time and his dad was never home.

The sounds of some battle game Frank didn't care about filled the room. Luckily, Gerard was back with tablets and water.

"Here." He knelt down in front of his sick boyfriend.

Frank sat up properly again and thanked him, taking the tablets and drinking some of the water.

"You wanna go get into my bed? I can put a movie on."

Frank nodded happily. "Yes, please."

Gerard stood up and held out his hand for Frank to take. Frank sighed before slowly standing up. He really didn't feel good.

Gerard led him out of the room. Mikey called behind them, "Feel better!" Frank felt like wishing that he had this bug instead of him. Mikey never got ill; it wasn't fair.

"How bad do you feel?" Gerard asked, glancing at him as they made it to the basement staircase.

To lie or not to lie. "Uh..." Frank tried to smile at him. "I'm cool."

The response he got was a sigh, which was what he had expected.

"Well..." Gerard let go of his hand to go first down the stairs, switching on the light on the way, "I'm gonna look after you anyway."

That made Frank smile and a stupid feeling spread across his chest. He was such a cringy, boyfriend obsessed bastard.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go home?" Frank asked quietly, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

Gerard's room was as messy as always. One of his piles of comics on the floor had fallen over and was just spread over the carpet. His bed was a sight with clothes strewn over the top and the comforter no where near the pillows.

Gerard looked at him with a frown. "I don't want you to go. Do you want to?"

Frank shook his head. "No, but I don't want you looking after me if you don't want to."

Gerard's arms were around him in an instant. "Of course I want to." He kissed Frank on the forehead. "You're ill and I want to look after you."

The warm feeling was back and Frank relaxed in his arms.

"I think I'll change my bed before you get in it." Gerard pulled away to look at him with a slightly guilty expression, "I can't actually remember the last time I changed it."

That was Gerard alright. Frank wouldn't have expected anything less. He smiled at him. "Okay."

Ten minutes later, the bed was tidy with fresh sheets and Frank was in his pyjamas. His throat had gotten worse and the amount of coughing was actually horrendous. He could feel it in his chest.

"Get in then. What film do you want?" Gerard leant in front of his pile of films.

Frank smiled and crawled into the newly made bed.

 

~

 

"Frank...?" Gerard stirred awake, partly understanding that it was not morning and that his boyfriend was crying. He rubbed his eyes before turning to look at him.

Frank was sat upright, his knees pulled up to his chest and his head buried on top. He was quietly sobbing.

"Frank?" Gerard woke up properly more or less straight after seeing him. He sat up himself and turned on his lamp. "What's wrong?"

Frank lifted his head slightly. "I can't sleep. I don't feel well."

Sympathy spread over Gerard's chest. "Babe." He touched Frank's arm but released it as soon as he had because it was really warm. "Do you have a temperature?"

Frank let Gerard check his head, cheeks and neck with the back of his hand. He knew he had one. He had been ill enough times to know.

"Hang on." Gerard rubbed his eyes again. He then climbed out of bed and headed upstairs.

The silence that settled upset Frank even more. He started crying again, coughing painfully; which made him cry even more.

Gerard was back a minute or so later with stuff in his arms. He sat next to Frank and dropped it all beside him. Frank let go of his legs so he was sat cross-legged and rested his back against the pillows.

"I can hear your cough from the kitchen." Gerard bit his lip, trying not to show how concerned he was. He held up some tablets. "This'll bring your temperature down."

Frank wiped his eyes, took the pills and downed them with the bottle of water from his side.

Gerard, meanwhile, was opening a bottle. He poured some of the liquid into a spoon and carefully held it out to him. "Cough medicine." He explained when Frank had sent him a questioning look.

Frank nodded and allowed Gerard to place it in his mouth. He then had another spoonful.

Gerard placed the tablets, cough medicine and spoon on the night stand next to Frank. He then passed him his water. "Stay hydrated."

Frank just took it and drank slowly, tears still falling down his cheeks. Gerard couldn't resist and had to wipe some of them away with his thumb. He leant forward to kiss him on the forehead.

"I wish I was ill instead." He said quietly, resting one of his hands on Frank's knee and rubbing it lightly.

Frank placed the bottle of water back onto the night stand and tried to smile at Gerard but it didn't really work.

Gerard kissed him on the forehead again and then a thought popped into his head. He smiled at Frank. "Lie back. Make sure the pillows are propped up slightly so you don't cough as much. I'll tell you a story to take your mind off how you feel and hopefully you'll drift off."

Frank seemed a little miffed but agreed and lay back, allowing Gerard to spread the sheet over him and then get into his side of the bed. He turned off the light and then moved closer to Frank.

"You want to cuddle or...?" Gerard couldn't read his expression in the dark.

Frank's voice was quiet. "Yes."

Gerard managed to rearrange them so Frank was lying in his arms and then he started the story. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so, there once was this boy. He had a limited amount of friends. Mostly because everyone thought he was a loser. Which was right; he was a loser. He was a good loser though. A bit of a nerd in terms of comics and sci-fi but he was alright. He was a good kid."

Frank smirked in the dark and listened silently; Gerard's voice was calming and relaxing. It was nice to listen to.

"For a while, he was alright being like that. He didn't mind being teased or only talking to three friends at school. Even if one of them was his brother. He was alright with it because he didn't know any different. That was until he met this guy. Now, this guy was a friend of his brother's so he had seen him around before. They knew each other existed but had never spoken before."

Frank felt a lot less tense than before. The only sound was Gerard's soft voice and it was nice.

He heard a smile as Gerard continued, "The boy's brother introduced them and the boy thought that the guy was cute and sweet and funny. Although, he never would have told him. He was too awkward. That was okay though because the cute guy decided to ask him on a date. That surprised the boy but he went on the date and even though he was nervous all evening, he enjoyed it a lot. The cute guy had a lot more confidence than him but that was a good thing because he kissed the boy at the end of the date."

That made Frank smile and he snuggled into Gerard's torso more.

"The boy was surprised but kissed the cute guy back. It was the best night of his life. Yeah, that's cheesy but it's true." Gerard chuckled lightly before continuing, "So, the next day at school, the boy was really nervous about what was going to happen. He was scared the cute guy wouldn't say anything and act like nothing had happened. They saw each other at break and it was a little awkward because their friends were there. The boy was sure nothing was going to happen. That was until the end of the day when the cute guy appeared at the boy's locker and straight out asked him how he felt about him. The boy managed to say that he liked the cute guy. The cute guy smiled a big smile and said he liked the boy too. He then asked quietly if the boy wanted to be his boyfriend. The boy blushed and said yes. They kissed again."

Gerard paused for a moment to kiss Frank on the head. His voice was quieter than before. "Now, the boy and the cute guy have been boyfriends for almost two months. It has been the best two months of the boy's life. He has been the happiest he has ever been. And it is all thanks to the cute guy. Without him, the boy would have just continued being a loser with three friends and wouldn't have known what it was like to be so happy. He did know though. And all because a cute guy asked him to the movies."

He paused again, one of his hands stroking Frank's hair as he mused how to end it.

"That's not the end of the story. I'm hoping the story will be a lot longer. That was just the start. I'm not sure how the rest of it will go. All I know is that if the boy gets to keep the cute guy around, it'll be even happier."

Frank couldn't stop his smile from growing and a mushy feeling spreading through him. "Gerard?" His voice was quiet.

"Yeah?"

Frank moved slightly so he could look up at him in the dark. "I love you."

He heard a sharp intake of breath and then the next thing he knew, Gerard was kissing him. After a few seconds, he pulled away to whisper, "I love you too. I know it's only been two months but you mean so much to me, Frank." He kissed him again.

Frank smiled against his lips and replied, "Worth catching my illness?"

Gerard chuckled. "Always. I told you, I wish I was sick, not you."

That made Frank giggle as well. "You can't just suck it out of me."

"I would if I could." Gerard replied before realising how dodgy Frank's words were.

Frank was already laughing which ended up as a coughing fit. Worth it.

"You're ridiculous." Gerard couldn't help but laugh at him, rubbing his back to help with the coughing experience.

When Frank had finally finished, he mustered out, "Yeah, and you love it."

Gerard just sighed because it was true and got Frank to lie back down properly again. "Get some sleep."

Frank rested his head back against Gerard's chest and smiled contently. Sure, he was ill and it was only going to get worse but he didn't care because he had the sweetest boyfriend who he loved and who loved him too.


End file.
